Random Pairings
by trufflesun
Summary: Here are some random pairings for the Smosh group, including: Ianthony, Marhinki, Iancorn, Jovian, Weshire and Jovencorn(or Lasershire).
1. The Line (Ianthony)

In society, there exist lines; these lines allow you to acknowledge the difference between friends and family, enemies and lovers. Sometimes, these lines wear thin, borders shift, enemies become friends, friends become lovers.

The line wore thin for Ian, the line separating him from expressing his true feelings for his best friend Anthony. However, one drunken night, this line became invisible. Invisible because Ian had pressed his lips against Anthony's.

Anthony didn't push away, he was shocked.

"Dude what the..."

"I'm sorry,"Ian darted,"Anthony...I..."

Anthony kissed him right back. The line had shifted.


	2. One of These Days (Marhinki)

"One of these days, I'm going to ask her out,"Sohinki said.

"Then do it, you pussy,"Lasercorn chuckled.

"Hey! I am NOT a pussy,"Sohinki defended.

"MmmHmm,"Lasercorn mumbled in disbelief.

"Dammit, what if she doesn't like me?"

"I had that problem once,"Lasercorn said,"I was terrified to ask this girl out. Damn, she was so pretty."

"So, what did you do?"

"I married her,"Lasercorn said, like this should've been completely obvious.

"Smartass,"Sohinki joked.

Joven talked in the lobby with a stressed out Mari.

"Come on Joven,"Mari said,"You're not helping."

"You have a crush,"Joven teased,"How can I help you?"

"Tell me if he likes me,"She said.

"How should I know?"

She sighed in frustration.

"You guys are friends,"She said.

Lasercorn and Jovenshire got together and talked about their friends Sohinki and Mari.

"So they both like each other,"Lasercorn asked, a devious smile on his face.

"Yeah...what are you thinking about?"

Lasercorn told Joven his plan. The next day, they went about the plan. First, Joven called Mari and Sohinki and told them if they could come to his house for a meeting. Next, Lasercorn greeted them at the door when they arrived.

"You guys are here,"Joven said,"Come in."

"What did you need?,"Mari asked.

"We need to make some changes to next week's grand theft smosh,"Joven lied,"Lasercorn broke his computer."

Lasercorn shrugged and gave us the "what are you gonna do?" look.

"Right. So...just go sit at the table and, we'll be right back,"Lasercorn said.

Mari stopped cold as soon as she stepped into the kitchen. At the table were two candles, two plates and two forks and knives, sitting across from each other. Lasercorn came into the room, wearing a waitor costume.

"Please sit down,"He said, in a weird accent,"Your food will be ready momentarily."

"You set this up,"Sohinki exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, sir,"Lasercorn answered, in the same accent.

Sohinki pulled back a chair and allowed Mari to sit, then pushed the chair in.

"Thank you, Sohinki,"Mari said.

"You're welcome,"Sohinki said, blushing,"And call me Matt."

"Matt..."Mari repeated, enjoying the way it just rolled off her tongue,"Why are they doing this to us?"

"Romantic candle light dinner,"Matt said,"Maybe they think we like each other or something."

"We'll show them,"Mari said stubbornly.

Mari walked over to Matt, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward for a kiss. When she pulled away, Matt smirked.

"Mari..."

He took her hand, intertwining the fingers.

"How long,"Mari asked.

"How long what?"

"How long have you felt this way,"She asked.

"Oh...ever since we met,"Matt answered,"How about you?"

She just smiled and kissed him again. Lasercorn and Joven stood nearby, admiring their matchmaking skills. They high-fived, and Matt flipped them off while he kissed Mari.


	3. Secret (Iancorn)

"Ian,"Lasercorn said.

"Yeah,"Ian asked.

"Does anyone know,"He asked.

"Of course not,"Ian said,"At least, I haven't told anyone."

"Not even Anthony?"

Ian shook his head. Lasercorn sighed with relief. If anyone found out about them...well, he just wouldn't let that happen. Ian grabbed Lasercorn and kissed him.

Joven's POV

I saw Ian and Lasercorn in the editing room, talking. At least, I thought that's what they were doing. Then, I saw them kiss, and I knew I was seeing something I shouldn't have. I walked away.

Lasercorn's POV

Joven and I were hanging out at his house, playing video games and stuff. He was talking, and I was spacing out, untill I heard Ian's name.

"Huh,"I asked.

"Oh, I was just saying that you and Ian seem to be getting along really well lately,"He said.

_**Oh shit. He knows. How did he find out?! I never told anyone, Ian never told anyone, did he?**_

"Uh..yeah,"I said.

"Anything you want to tell me, David,"He asked.

"No,"I said,"Why would there be?"

"I just thought I'd ask about what I saw yesterday,"He said.

"Wh..what did you see?" I panicked.

"You and Ian in the editing room,"He said,"Kissing."

"You were SPYING on us,"I demanded.

"No,"He defended,"It was an accident. But, David, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Please don't tell anyone,"I begged.

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Your secret's safe with me."


	4. Perfect (Ianshire)

Ian hated how he looked. For some reason, he was very self conscious. He pinched his sides, frowning at the amount held between his fingers.

"Ian, are you okay,"Joven asked.

Joven was hanging out at Ian's house, looking over some plans for future game bangs. However, if Ian was honest with himself, really, truly honest, he'd say that he wanted Joven over because he liked Joven. Ian had a crush on him, a genuine crush, but there was no chance.

"Yeah,"Ian lied,"I'm fine."

Currently, he was far from fine. Currently, he was in his room, gazing at his appearance in his mirror, frowning at how bad he looked. He got angry, so angry that he threw the mirror to the ground. This shocked Joven, who burst through the door to make sure Ian was okay, only to find him sitting on his bed, crying.

"Ian..."Joven asked.

"I'm..so stupid,"Ian said,"Just...so fucking stupid!"

"You're not stupid,"Joven assured him.

"I...I thought someone like you could...NEVER MIND."

"Someone like me could what?"

"LIKE me."

Joven touched Ian's face.

"Ian...why wouldn't I like you?"

"Have you SEEN me?"Ian said,"I mean..."

Ian shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with you,"Joven said.

"You think so?"

Joven kissed Ian on the lips.

"You're perfect,"Joven said.

Ian pulled Joven closer.

"PROVE IT,"Ian said.

Joven tackled him onto the bed.

"I'll try,"Joven said.

Never before had Ian felt so wanted.


	5. Joke(Weshire)

And now...for my #1 favorite pairing of the smosh games crew...

May I present...My OTP... Weshire(Westheeditor/Jovenshire)

* * *

><p>It was after Joven saw the clip of him singing the grand theft smosh extras video.<p>

"You a**hole," Joven joked, "What did you leave that in for?"

Wes grinned and made his usual childlike laugh.

"Sorry," Wes joked back.

"Whatever," Joven said," It was a joke, anyways."

Joven backed away from Wes, but continued to watch as he got busy editing another video. Joven appreciated Wes, for all the work he did, letting Joven live with him. Among this appreciation, there was something else. Something much...deeper. Something he couldn't quite describe, a thought he buried deep within him.

* * *

><p>It was messed up to think about Joven that way, really messed up. Who knows what Joven would do if he found out. Wes knew this, so he buried his feelings deep within himself.<p>

And then, Joven sang. About him! That got Wes's heart racing, he blushed when he saw that. Blushed! Everything about Joven was perfect, his body, his hair, his personality. But alas, it would never work between the two. Wes also knew this.

After all, it was only a joke.


	6. What does this mean?(Jovencorn)

**And now, my second favorite ship... Jovencorn(Jovenshire/Lasercorn)**

* * *

><p>Joven had been acting strange lately. No one but Lasercorn seemed to notice this. Joven stopped talking off camera. He wasn't one to be shy. Lasercorn thought maybe Joven was just sick or something. That is, until he saw Joven crying, actually crying, in his car.<p>

Lasercorn's POV

I figured he was just under a lot of stress, or he had some personal things to deal with. I wanted to talk to him, I really did, but I didn't want to embarras him. I thought he would be okay. I thought wrong.

A week later...

"I think something's wrong with Joven," Wes said.

"Me too," I said.

"He gave me his sword," He said, "It's his favorite...he'd never.."

"Oh f*ck," I said, "Where is he?"

"At home, I think."

I drove quickly to Joven's house. He will not die, not on my watch, not without knowing how I really feel about him. What am I thinking?

What I saw inside his house shocked me. Joven sat in the kitchen, a gun to his head, mumbling: "Come on, come on".

"Joshua," I yelled.

He gasped and looked up at me, tears streaming down his face.

"What are you doing here," He demanded.

"What are YOU doing," I asked.

"You know damn well what I'm doing," He said, "Now leave."

"NO."

"Just face it," He said, "My life is worthless. I'd be better off..."

"NO," I repeated, "I need you, Joshua."

"No one needs me."

"I do," I said.

I took a deep breath. It's the only way, the only way to save him: tell him how I feel.

"Joshua, I love you," I blurted.

He set the gun down.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you," I said, "Since the day I met you, I fucking loved you."

He shook his head.

"No," He demanded, "No. You're lying."

He's really starting to piss me off. I went over to him.

"Wh...what are you doing?"

I grabbed his hair, forcing him to look at me, and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Now, you are going to put that away," I said, pointing to the gun, "Then, we're going to sit on the couch, and talk about this."

Joven's POV

After putting away the gun, I returned to Lasercorn, who now sat on the couch. He put his arm around me.

"P...please don't leave," I pleaded.

He kissed my cheek.

"Never."

"I'm sorry."

He wiped my tears. We sat there, him holding me, untill the both of us calmed down.

"What does this mean," He eventually asked.

"It means I love you," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Wow. I cried while writing this. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Bananas(Iancorn)

**A/N: IANCORN.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLIGHT BDSM SEXUAL STUFF.**

* * *

><p>It was time again. Time for Ian to get tied to the bed.<p>

"Remember," Lasercorn said as he held the leather whip, "The safe word is bananas."

"Got it," Ian said.

_Two weeks ago…_

Lasercorn and Ian had just started dating. Ian was having a good time until Lasercorn got really rough while they were messing around on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked.

"Oh, well…" Lasercorn started, "There's this thing I'm into. It's kind of a fetish."

Ian smiled.

"Fetish?" Ian questioned.

"Yeah," Lasercorn answered, "I'll show you."

Lasercorn led Ian to his room, where Lasercorn opened a drawer. Inside was a leather whip, a couple gags, toys, and a few other things.

"Wow," Ian said, "This…"

"Don't like it?"

"Oh…I like it," Ian defended, "Uh…can we…"

"Yeah," Laser said, "Yeah sure. Just…since you're a beginner, we have to start slow."

"How slow?"

"Well first we need a safe word," Laser said.

"Bananas?"

"Good," Laser said, "Now slap me."

Ian slapped Lasercorn.

"Harder," Laser said.

Ian slapped him harder. Laser moaned and grabbed Ian's hair. Ian yelped as Laser pinned him to the bed and lightly bit his neck.

"Shit…" Ian whispered.

"Want me to stop?"

"NO," Ian said, "No. Don't fucking stop."

Ian grabbed Laser's hair and pulled hard.

_Present…_

"Are you sure you're ready for this babe?" Lasercorn asked, referring to the whip.

"Of course," Ian said, "I trust you."

It was time again. Time for Ian to get tied to the bed.

"Remember," Lasercorn said as he held the leather whip, "The safe word is bananas."

"Got it," Ian said.

Ian was tied to the bedframe by his wrists. Lasercorn picked up the whip.

"Here goes," Lasercorn said.

He hit Ian in the side, not hard enough to hurt badly, but enough that he'd notice it. Lasercorn ran his hands up Ian's thighs, before slapping him hard in the face. Ian gasped as one hand touched his crotch, while Laser hit him with the whip using the other hand. Ian screamed.

"I'll let you tie me up next," Laser said.

_The next day…_

Lasercorn was still sore when he went into work that morning.

"Good god man," Joven exclaimed, "What happened to you?"

"Ian got a little whip crazy," Laser said.

Joven looked at Lasercorn with a smirk. After all, Joven knew how fun it was to tie him up.


	8. Milk(Jovencorn?)

Lasercorn was in the bathtub.

"Dammit Joven," He yelled, "Why do I always have to clean the bathroom?!"

"Why do you never buy milk?!" Joven shouted from the kitchen, "Oh wait, nevermind!"

Lasercorn heard the refrigerator close and ran out to the kitchen.

"Wait no," Lasercorn yelled.

He was too late. Joven had the cereal poured already.

"That's not milk!" Laser said, "It's horse sperm. I'm a horse breeder now!"

Jovenshire paused, spoonfull of cereal halfway to his mouth. He paused for quite a long time. Finally, he put the spoon in his mouth. Suddenly, a stupid horse came up behind Joven and licked sugar cubes off his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS WAS BASED ON A FAMILY GUY EPISODE. GOOGLE 'FAMILY GUY MILKY SURPRISE'**

**ALSO, DID YOU THINK THIS WAS GOING TO BE LIKE THE IANTHONY MILK FANFIC? HAHA..DON'T LOOK THAT UP.**


	9. Brothers(Ianthony)Bromance

Five am on Monday: as if Ian needed another reason to hate Mondays. It was when he was woken up, with terrible news.

Anthony…in a car wreck…critical condition…hospital…the details were fuzzy in his head. He knew only one thing: his best friend was injured.

"Ian…" Lasercorn said, "He's..gonna be okay."

Ian's POV

I finally got to see him. Most of his face was bandaged, along with his body. The doctor said he was in a coma.

"Anthony," I said, "I hope you can hear me. I love you, man. You're a f*cking brother to me, I don't want to lose you."

I was crying heavily. Seeing him like this, it hurt.

"I'm gonna stay here," I said, "Untill you wake up. Until you're okay."

Others came in: Anthony's parents, my parents, Mari, Lasercorn, Sohinki, Jovenshire. I stayed all night and into the morning.

Two days later…

It was time for the video. The video to explain what happened to Anthony. I switched on the camera.

"Hey guys," I started, "Um…as you may know, Anthony was in a car wreck. He's in the hospital. He's okay for now. I'll…try to keep you guys updated. Bye."

I stopped recording. I was tearing up the whole time.

I looked at Anthony again. It was too much to take. I burst into tears.

"I…I can't live without you," I said.

Anthony's POV

I heard Ian crying.

"Anthony," I heard Ian say, "You're the best friend I've ever had. I love you…so much. And…and if I lost you…I don't know what I'd do."

_I love you too, Ian._

Two weeks later…

I heard light snoring, and saw mostly darkness as I blinked my eyes open. I couldn't move much, except for my head. I saw a figure to my right, the source of the snoring. I'd know him anywhere.

"Ian," I whispered.

He continued snoring.

"Ian," I whispered louder.

I could see him wake up.

"Wh…"

"Ian," I whispered.

"Anthony," He asked.

"Yeah, it's me," I said.

"I thought…they said you'd never wake up," He said.

He hugged me, now crying.

"I…I heard what you said," My voice croaked.

"Huh?"

"You're like a brother to me too, Ian," I said, "I love you."


	10. Crush(Antcorn)

It was after a filming of GTS that Anthony approached Lasercorn.

"Can I ask you a question," Anthony asked.

"Sure," Lasercorn said.

"If…what would you do if someone had a crush on you?" Anthony asked.

"What are you, twelve," Lasercorn joked.

"Wh..what if it was a guy?"

"Are…you trying to tell me something Anthony?"

"No," He said, "Of course not."

"Good," Lasercorn said.

"Yeah," Anthony said, "Well, see you tommarro. I guess."

Lasercorn's POV

Stupid! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I say anything? I spent so long, trying to hide my secret, not letting anyone know. Only Joven knows, I had to tell him, he's my best friend.

Anthony's POV

I had no idea when it started. When I first saw David, I felt drawn to him. He's just so… magnetic. I was a coward, never telling anyone how I felt.

The phone rang. I answered it.

"Anthony?"

My heart raced. It's him!

"Yeah David?"

"Um…can you come over?"

"Uh..why?"

"I'm bored," He said.

I sighed.

"Fine."

I hung up and went to find something nice to wear.

Lasercorn's POV

Anthony got to my house later.

"So what did you want to do?" He asked.

"Umm…remember what you asked me earlier?" I said, "About the crush."

"David, I told you…it was nothing."

"I know," I said, "Just…I have an answer for you."

"What," He challenged, "What would you do if a guy had a crush on you?"

Now or never, David.

"This."

I kissed him. He pulled away, startled, and I knew I'd made a mistake. I blushed heavily and walked away with shame.

"David, wait," Anthony said.

I turned around.

"I wasn't ready for that," He said simply, "I…I didn't know…"

"Yeah well…now you do."


	11. Iancorn Never Dies(Iancorn)Bromance

It was after the Time of My Life dance. Lasercorn and Ian couldn't manage to look at each other without bursting out in laughter.

"I think you enjoyed that a LOT more than I did," Ian joked.

"Maybe," Lasercorn joked.

Joven shipped Iancorn, which was completely obvious.

"We have to embrace it," Lasercorn said.

Three years later…

Ian needed a kidney, and in a strange twist, Lasercorn had the right blood type to donate one.

"David, are you sure about this?" Ian asked.

"Hell yeah," David said, "Ian, you're one of the best friends I've ever had."

"You too," Ian replied.

"If one of us doesn't make it," David started, "Know that I love you, and we'll always be friends."

With that, the both of them were prepped for surgery.

Ian's POV

When I woke up, my first thought was: Where's David?

"Ian," A voice said softly.

I looked over to see Lasercorn in the hospital bed next to mine.

"David," I said, excited, "You're okay!"

"Iancorn never dies."


	12. They Already Ship Us

Anthony turned off the camera as he and Ian finished reading the fanfictions.

"Man, that was weird," Anthony said.

"You're telling me," Ian said, "If I have to read another word of that crap…I might die."

The next day…

Anthony's POV

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell him…somehow. Ian sat by me, smiling, laughing. I..I kissed him. He punched me.

"What the fuck, man!" Ian exclaimed, his face red.

"I'm sorry," I pleaded.

I left. I drove back home, and I cried.

Two days later…

Ian's POV

Anthony hasn't talked to me in a long time. I shouldn't have punched him, but he shocked me. I went to his house. At least he answered.

"Are you here to punch me again?" Anthony demanded bitterly.

"No," I said, "Anthony…you surprised me. I didn't know…"

"I like you, okay," He said, "I don't know when or where it happened…but I like you."

"Anthony…" I said, "I like you too."

"Really?"

"I thought…if I told you how I felt…you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore," I said, "I mean…after we read the fanfics, and I saw how you reacted."

He pulled me into the house and closed the door.

"I'm sorry for kissing you," He said.

"Sorry for punching you," I said.

I kissed him gently.

"Come here," He said.

I followed him to the couch, where we sat down and he turned on the TV. I put my arm around him.

"This is…weird," I said.

He looked at me, seeming hurt.

"But…I like it," I said.

I held him closer to me, and he blushed.

"What are we going to tell people?" He asked.

"Anthony, they already ship us," I joked.


End file.
